tremorsfandomcom-20200214-history
El Blanco
In Tremors 3 and the following TV series, an albino graboid named El Blanco was featured. El Blanco was believed to be sterile; he was unable to produce shriekers. The lifespan of El Blanco (and other sterile graboids) is unknown, but the time between Tremors 3 (2001) and the TV series (2003) indicates at least two years. While El Blanco was initially believed to have a soft spot for graboid hunter Burt Gummer, it was later discovered that this was only because of Burt's new watch (which utilized high pitched frequencies). El Blanco has been sighted numerous times outside Burt's compound in Perfection without bothering to attack, and Gummer has also been known to tease the graboid with a remote control truck with watches strapped to it. El Blanco actually saved Burt's life by eating an Ass-Blaster that was carrying his watch. In the movie, El Blanco never managed to eat any humans, though he did corner real estate agent Melvin Plug on a boulder at the end of the film. In the TV series, any villains that appeared ended up being either consumed or arrested. It also proved that even when restrained, his tentacles were long enough to capture prey at certain distances. At one point Tyler Reed, Rosalita and Larry fought off a group of a bad guys that were after El Blanco. During the fight Larry managed to drive one backwards and El Blanco killed her, sending out his tentacles even while restrained and eating her. In this instance he probably saved the three's life and the other criminal ran away, was picked up and apparently killed. In the episode Graboid Rights, El Blanco was poisoned in order to prove that humans were harming him. He was eventually uncovered and the antidote administered, making El Blanco the only graboid to be poisoned and cured. El Blanco shares many traits with the normal colored graboids, such as the unearthly patience, three mouth tentacles, ability to hunt by sensing sound, and the aversion to running into a rock wall. However, one aspect he has that other graboids don't (probably because of the unnatural length of his life span) is his ability to become "full" after grazing on a herd of wild burro or other creatures. This is evidenced by Burt saying "He found a herd of wild burro this morning. He should be mellow for a few days." El Blanco is also notably one of the few graboids that has ever actually survived a meeting with Burt Gummer. This is because El Blanco is an endangered species. Because of this, Perfection Valley is a protected habitat, and developer Melvin Plug cannot build any land there. He once tried to solve this by stealing a machine that increases the hunger response so that Burt would kill El Blanco in self-defense. But Burt accidentally destroyed the machine while trying to distract El Blanco, who attacked Chang's Market. El Blanco seems to be Perfection's mascot as he attracts many tourists, in addition, the population doesn't seem to mind the creature lurking their ground often as they treat it as a daily routine. According to Jodi, El Blanco tunnels through Perfection about "once or twice a day." El Blanco is sometimes heard making shrieker noises this is explained by the fact that El Blanco has lived much longer than any previously known Graboid due to his inability to metamorphose into Shriekers. Even so, as he ages, he will logically begin making some of the Graboid sounds that lead up to metamorphose, even though El Blanco doesn’t actually metamorphose. It's like an old age sort of thing. The First El Blanco? While producing Tremors 2: Aftershocks Stampede and Universal also developed the first TV series that never made it to film, a Lost series of sorts. The premise was after their success in fighting the Graboids, Val and Earl would be sought out by the readers of tabloid newspapers, believers in UFO’s, etc. To battle other little-known creatures. The idea was, Val and Earl discover there is one surviving Graboid. A unique albino (all white) creature, the willy worm was to appear off and on throughout the series (similar to El Blanco!), tormenting the guys who are never quite able to catch it. Eventually they develop a grudging respect for the beast, echoing the respect the residents of Perfection have for El Blanco. This version of El Blanco seems to be based on the Mongolian Death Worm, the believed inspiration for the Graboids. Speculation Due to his long time exposure the the Perfection environment he is likely saturated with mixmaster. Theoretically this goes for all graboids in the region including their spawn, like Messerschmitt. References *http://www.stampede-entertainment.com/wrmkllr/lost/index.html Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Graboids